I Don't Need Diamonds
by Riot-Artist
Summary: "Scorpio is the most misunderstood of all astrology signs. They are all about intensity and contradictions." Even if they weren't perfect for each other, they didn't need to be. Kyōya doesn't need perfect, and Haruhi doesn't need diamonds. That's just how they worked.
1. Kyōya Ōtori

**Hello, hello! Welcome to my first OHSHC fanfic. This story will he dedicated to my favorite host, Kyōya. This is a Kyōya x Haruhi fic, rating may change at some point. Reviews will be very much appreciated, I love to know what my readers think - good or bad! Haruhi and Kyōya are very slightly OOC for the sake of the story, hopefully it won't be terribly noticeable.**

A small, frail slip of a girl made her way down the large, intricate school hall. Large, beautifully framed paintings lined the walls, showcasing just how wealthy the people who attended this school really were. She adjusted the bangs that fell into her face, sighing. _"Geez_ _…_ _I need a haircut. Maybe that place a few streets away from home is still open_ _…_ _"_ The girl continued to walk down the hallways, occasionally seeing a few students as she passed: girls in yellow dresses, boys in black slacks and purple blazers. _"An odd combination_ _…_ _but, it works."_ Her eyes traveled down to her own black pants and jacket, blown away at the quality of the clothes she was wearing. _"How many zeros_ _…_ _?"_

"You seem to be lost in thought, Haruhi." A deep voice touched her ears, making her lift her eyes. Before her stood the elusive, dangerous, shadow king of the Host Club: Kyōya Ōtori. The attractive and intimidating boy stood at an impressive 5'11", a whole 10" taller than herself. When the light wasn't reflecting off of his glasses, people were graced with the beautiful obsidian that was his eyes. The dark black of his hair brought out the grey flecks of his irises, making them shine brilliantly. His uniform was tailored perfectly to his lengthy limbs, making him seem even taller.

"Ah, yes." She answered, clutching her books to her chest in a nervous habit. She had to admit, recently she had been feeling uneasy around the Demon King. Not necessarily because of that, no - because…well…Okay, honestly? She couldn't place why she was suddenly on edge around him. His demeanor, his voice, his calculating nature. Everything with him was planned: good or bad.

"Thinking about anything… in particular?" Although it was a question, his tone let Haruhi know that he already had a good idea.

She looked around, her big brown eyes landing on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The large, teardrop crystals caught ever ray of light emitted from the crisp, white lightbulbs. Each sparkle from the ornaments caught in her brown eyes, making them shimmer. "You know." She murmured, turning her head to look him in the eye, and wisps of brown hair fell around her face as she did.

He smirked, adjusting his glasses. A glare from the chandelier caught to hide his eyes and the tops of his cheekbones. "Still amazed about how rich everyone is at this school?" In that moment, Haruhi really took a second to observe her friend before her, and who he _really was._ Kyōya Ōtori, son of Yoshio Ōtori, third son to the CEO of the Ōtori Group, responsible for therapeutic health care, also known as zaibatsu. He was worth millions, maybe even billions, and looked it too. At the age of 17, he was one of the richest teenagers in the country - possibly the world. And that, admittedly, intimidated her.

Yet, she didn't show it. She knew that if even the slightest bit of her true feelings showed, he would pounce on that opportunity. "Naturally." She responded. "I'm the only commoner here. I bet your toothbrush cost as much as my rent." She joked, a small smile hidden in the corner of her lips.

"Well, I _do_ have a gold toothbrush." He joked back, his tone probably the most teasing she had ever heard before from him. It was unusual, yet Haruhi couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. The petite girl had noticed that Kyōya could be very different outside of club hours. Around Haruhi, the raven was more…normal, if that was the correct word. He shed his uptight air, but not enough to completely warp what made him appealing. She had recently become very acquainted with the host's personality…

 _"Star signs?" Haruhi questioned, tilting her head to the side._

 _"Are you familiar with them?" He asked, typing on his laptop. Haruhi knew that Kyōya enjoyed science, especially physics. Yet, astrology was such a…berated field, she couldn't imagine that he had much interest in it. "Believe it or not," he adjusted his glasses, his eyes meeting hers, "I happen to resonate heavily with my sign."_

 _"You're a scorpio, correct?" Her question was more for affirmation than anything, she had a good idea of what his sign was._

 _A small, seemingly mischievous smile could be seen, and he nodded. "That's correct. I suggest you read up on them."_

 _Later that day, she had gone to the library and found a few articles on star signs. The article had a lot of things on scorpio, but she skimmed and only read what caught her attention:_

 _Scorpio Strength Keywords:_

 _Loyal, Passionate, Resourceful, Observant, Dynamic_

 _Scorpio Weakness Keywords:_

 _Jealous, Obsessive, Suspicious, Manipulative, Unyielding_

 _"Hmm, that fits him. 'Manipulative, Resourceful, Observant'…" she commented, subconsciously chewing on her thumb as she read._

 _Scorpio and Business:_

 _Scorpios make excellent doctors, surgeons, scientists and leaders, they are perfectly suited to any form of business that makes a difference in the world, greatly impacts people and society and a most importantly, Scorpio has to be in a power position, this is why these careers are suited to the Scorpio, they all demand one person in supreme control giving orders and leading a unit of people/practices. In business, Scorpios tend to easily gather wealth, they make very wise business decisions and they are very conservative about spending their money. Scorpios are known for making money and hiding it, they will not announce it due to to fear that others will take the same route and becoming a possible competitor, or worse try to use the Scorpio to their advantage to use them for their money._

 _"Sounds perfect for Kyōya. He seems to be in the correct field, if any of this is correct." Yet, as she perused the article further, one of the very last sections caught her attention:_

 _Scorpio Deep Inside:_

 _Scorpio is the most misunderstood of all astrology signs. They are all about intensity and contradictions. They like to be aware of a situation and always know what's going on, figuring this out with their probing mind, on the other hand, they are interested in the occult, the paranormal, conspiracy theories and other types of similar unknown mysteries. They are very capable of hiding their true feelings and motivations, they often have ulterior motives or a hidden agenda._

 _Scorpios are all about control, they need to be in control at all times. To be out of control is very threatening, even dangerous to the Scorpio's psyche, when they control, they feel safe._

 _Scorpios are very emotional, their emotions are intensified, both good emotions and bad. Negative emotions of jealousy and resentment are hallmarks of this turbulent astrology sign. On the other side, Scorpios are well known for their forceful and powerful drive to succeed and their amazing dedication. Scorpios are constantly trying to understand their emotions through finding a deeper purpose in life._

 _Scorpios are very intuitive, but not as in a psychic sense, more as intuitive into the human mind, they have a great understanding of the mystery and the power of the human mind._

 _Scorpios have a fear of failure which they keep hidden extremely well, should their confrontation not be successful, or their career fail, they will simply use their adaptive skill to quickly move and and leave the bad experience behind. Do not ever expect them to fess up or share their tale with anyone however because this shows signs of weakness and Scorpio always wins, they are always the self-proclaimed best! One of the reasons they seem like they always accomplish their goals is because they set tangible short-term goals that they know they can accomplish, they know what they are capable of and this is what they go for._

 _Scorpios are very weary about trusting anyone, a person needs to gain their trust and this gets built up over time and once all the 'trust tests' have been passed, Scorpio loves deeply and intensely. Underneath the cool exterior, energies and emotions are constantly flowing but the Scorpio deals with this be channeling this into useful activities, hobbies, relationships or a career. This is never apparent to the outside observer but knowing this fact explains why Scorpios are so passionate about whatever it is that they are undertaking. Scorpios have powerful instincts and they trust their own gut feeling which is another reason why a Scorpio seldom fails._

 _The ongoing lesson in life for those born under the Scorpio zodiac signs, is to channel their powerful energy into positive goals and not succumbing to the darker forces in life such as manipulation and greed, they will then have great success in their life and have a clean, happy conscience and a circle of friends they can trust and hold dear to them._

 _Admittedly, Haruhi was enraptured by this information. She didn't know if any of this was…concrete information or not, but a part of her wanted to believe it was true. And why not? Everything up until that point had been accurate…_

A loud crash tore the small girl from her trip down memory lane. Kyōya seemed unfazed by the noise, and turned to his black notebook. "Tamaki." He called, and a blonde mop of hair poked up from the top of the stairs.

Tamaki Suoh, the son of the chairman Yuzuru Suoh: Chairman of Ouran Academy and Presider of Suoh enterprises. Tamaki stood at 6' tall, with big blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. He was a hafu: half Japanese and half French, and his entire name was René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh. The blonde was flamboyant, loud, and dramatic, but could be serious when he needed to be.

"Kyōyaaaa!" The blonde cried, running over to his friend and hugging him. "My dearest friend, I need you!" He yelled, crocodile tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened?" The raven sighed, looking down at his friend.

But Haruhi wasn't that interested in hearing what Tamaki was freaked out about. She snuck passed the two when Tamaki wasn't looking, slipping into the old music room.

 _"Today is going to be another one of those days…"_ she sighed, getting ready for hosting to begin.

 **Here's the first installment! Thank you for checking this story out!**

 **Information on Scorpios from:**

**Kisses,** **〜（ゝ。∂）**

 **~Rioter**


	2. Favor

**I know the first chapter wasn't that great, but I was just trying to get this story started.**

 **I'd love to hear everyone's opinions, thank you~**

Many people wouldn't take the time to uncover something beautiful, if it meant possibly getting hurt in the process. Hard-work, tenacity, and self-assurance were all needed to successfully crack that outer shell, that outer shell which ruthlessly protected a torrent of intense emotion. And that's what Kyōya believed, when the thought crossed his mind. Rarely did the subject of romance or even sex cross his thoughts - he simply had no time for it. The only other time he even entertained the idea was with his occasional meetings with his father, and the subject of marriage came about.

It's not like Kyōya didn't dislike the idea of marriage, but he had always thought a wife would just get in his way, especially since no woman ever _really_ understood him. The girls at the host club didn't care much for his actual emotions, they just wished to be entertained. It was the main reason the Shadow King rarely took customers himself: keeping those women company, there was nothing to gain from such a frivolous activity. Whenever he had a customer, it was usually the daughter of some soon-to-be business partner, or even a competitor's child that they wanted to get close with just so the Ōtori group could exploit any illegalities or weaknesses.

Don't get the wrong idea, Kyōya may be a manipulative bastard, but he did not actively wish for other's businesses to fail. He was mostly just taking orders from his father, or taking an initiative. Mostly.

But now, the tall teen sat in his favorite table beside one of the large windows, typing on his laptop. The club's finances had been in good order recently, with not much fluctuation despite a slow period in the club's activities. No unnecessary trips had been organized in the recent weeks, and no odd occurrences struck the club either. It was relatively peaceful.

Which gave Kyōya the perfect time to…experiment.

"K-Kyōya?" Haruhi called to him, and he turned his gaze to see her walking towards him.

"Yes?" He asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask.

"Why did you make me research your star sign the other day?" Her voice was more quiet than usual, and the raven imagined it was so the twins didn't become unnecessarily involved.

"I don't believe I _made_ you research anything - " he retorted, adjusting his glasses slightly, "I simply _suggested_ you look into them. Not even my sign in particular."

"You brought up your sign in particular before you suggested that, though. Obviously your intention was to make me look up your sign." She said, unintentionally challenging the Shadow King.

"Did I, now? Well, then." he shut his laptop, his gaze turning cold towards the small girl, taunting her with his eyes, as if daring her to speak. "What was my reason, since you know everything?" His tone was sharper than he honestly intended, but it really annoyed him that she figured things out so easily. Plus, Tamaki kept him up all last night on the phone, so he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He simply was not in the mood for this strange back-and-forth. But, he was using his bad mood for an opportunity to see…some of Haruhi's reactions.

"Um…well…" her face flushed, probably subconsciously, and ducked her head down in embarrassment - possibly, Kyōya wasn't entirely sure. _"Ah, shit. That was cute_ _…_ _"_ he thought, unsure if he really wanted to see that, or if it was good for his self-control.

"Forget I asked." He interrupted, looking at his laptop to distract him. "I simply wanted to introduce you to a science I find quite…interesting." He looked at her, seeing that the blush on her face had lessened up slightly.

She smiled. "The article that I read said scorpios typically like things such as star signs."

"Did it?" He questioned, a smile on his face.

In the distance, Kyōya noticed the twins - Hikaru and Kaoru - looking over their shoulders to watch the exchange. That typical mischievous glint was in their eyes, and matching smirks adorned their faces. He wasn't sure what they were up to, but it didn't matter to him anyways. Those two wouldn't mess with him very much, since they were scared of him. And the Shadow King was perfectly fine with that.

"Kyōya?" Haruhi caught his attention, and she looked slightly nervous. _"Oh ho, that makes me very excited to hear what she has to say."_

"Yes?"

"Well, um, due to a certain… _disturbance_ during a chemistry lab," at this point, she turned to glare at the twins, who in turn acted as if they weren't listening, whistling not-so-casually, " I asked the teacher to let me redo it, and he said I have to have it done by Thursday."

"And?" The raven asked, his cheek resting on his fist.

"But, the only time I can make it up is tomorrow - Wednesday - after school. I told him that, but he said he wouldn't be in then. He asked me if I knew anyone older that would be willing to supervise my experiment…someone that has taken and done well in chemistry." Haruhi looked him in the eye, and he wondered if she was gathering up courage. "Can you help me, Kyōya? Please?" She asked, a nervous look in her eyes.

"Well…" Kyōya mentally went over his schedule. _"Well, I have dinner scheduled with Father tomorrow, but that's not until 7 or so. I should have time_ _…_ _"_ he nodded, a slightly uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Why not? I have the time."

"Thank you!" She grinned, "Don't worry, I'll repay for your kindness, Kyōya!" And with that she walked away, going to the twins. He noted the surprised looks on their faces, and smirked. _"I guess they were expecting me to say no."_

"Repay, huh?"

 _ **-I Don't Need Diamonds-**_

"So, you know how to do the experiment?" Kyōya asked, arms crossed as he leaned back against the teacher's desk.

"Yes," Haruhi answered. She had on her lab coat, goggles, and gloves - as required. Her hair was pinned back, and any un-necessary accessories were removed. "The teacher asked that my supervisor record the experiment while I perform it, and he'll review it later for a grade."

"Okay." He pulled out his smartphone and pressed the 'record' button on the camera app, and watched through the small, spotless phone-screen. "Let me know if you need any help."

A small smile appeared on Haruhi's face, and she tried to hold in her laughter. "Now Kyōya, don't force yourself to be helpful." Her tone was light and jokey, and even the Shadow King found it amusing. _"That reaction was…unexpected."_ She noted, seeing the smile on his face. _"I thought he'd be more upset…"_

As she performed her experiment, her eyes subconsciously drifted to Kyōya a lot. She took in his appearance: his blazer and tie were off and resting on a nearby lab table, his sleeves were rolled up and the first couple of buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. He held his western-phone in his right hand, while his left was shoved in his pocket. She also noted that his hair was slightly unruly, and it made her want to run her hands through it…

 _"What?! Did I just think that?! No, no!"_ She shook her head and took a deep breath. _"Focus on the experiment. Focus."_

"Is everything okay, Haruhi?"

"J-Just fine!" She hastily responded, trying to ignore the way his teasing tone made her chest tighten. "I'm almost done with the experiment…just one more step…"

The small girl could feel the raven's eyes on her, watching as she completed her experiment. She couldn't say his gaze unnerved her…or that it annoyed her…she couldn't put her finger on how it made her feel.

Thankfully, this experiment was pretty simple, so cleanup wouldn't take too long. "Oh, Teacher…" she heard Kyōya's voice, and looked to see the camera turned so his face was being captured, instead of her. "I will say this is a very irresponsible way to handle a make-up, especially regarding our little scholarship student here. She can be quite clumsy - "

"Not needed, Kyōya." Her tone was dry, but the raven just smirked in response, continuing his sentence as if she hadn't spoken.

" - but, I will refrain from telling the Chairman this bit of information." He smiled his host-worthy smile, then stopped the recording.

"Did you really have to add that?" She asked, cleaning the beakers she had used in the sink.

"Maybe not." He commented off-handedly, sending the video footage to the teacher via email. "But, at least he'll know who supervised you now. I doubt you told him today."

"I did so!" She retorted, not even bothering to turn and glare at him. "Why would I not?"

"I see." Haruhi felt a hand brush over her hair, long fingers running through her short locks. "Goodbye, Haruhi. Have a good rest of the day." A deep voice whispered in her ear, soon followed by footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

The girl felt her cheeks burn hot, and she clutched her arms. _"Wh-What the hell?!"_ She thought, embarrassed by his actions and confused by her body's reaction. _"Why do I feel so…hot, just from his hand touching my hair?!"_

 **Isn't Haruhi just cute? Dawwwww** **（＾** **ω** **＾）**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Kisses,** **〜（ゝ。∂）**

 **~Rioter**


	3. Engagement!

**So, I deleted the last chapter 3** **'Iris** **'** **, since I felt it didn** **'** **t fit. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Also, sorry for the delay! Life catches up with ya sometimes (^.^)**

Haruhi wasn't sure how she got here. Currently, she was standing in front of a large, elaborate mansion, gripping onto the top of the door on the limo that had arrived at her apartment. All she had wanted was to go and get grocery shopping, since there was a discount on carrots and mushrooms. The small girl stepped outside her humble abode, and was immediately stopped in her tracks. Aside from the commotion that arose from a foreign, expensive car outside an common apartment complex, her eyes landed on a certain tall teenager decked in a fancy, black suit, leaning against the front door.

She wasn't used to seeing him like this, in a formal suit. As she gazed upon him, she realized he looked much older than 17. His black hair was slicked back, and a playful smirk rested on his lips. For some reason, his legs looked much longer, and his eyes gleamed with a provocative gleam that screamed 'Notice me', but not in a sexual sense. He emitted power, and everyone within a mile-radius was caught by his aura.

With an annoyed look, Haruhi walked down the steps to her school-friend. "Kyōya?"

He had a pleased look on his face, and suddenly she felt even more teensy than usual. "Haruhi, I need a favor from you."

"A f-favor? From me?" The girl stuttered, unsure if he was serious.

"Yeah." He smiled again, and Haruhi felt her chest tighten at the sight of it. "I figure it will compensate for the favor I completed a few weeks ago."

"Compensate?" A small chuckle of amusement escaped her lips. "How amusing…I should have known I would have to repay you somehow."

"Well, I did say that. It's not my fault you couldn't remember." Haruhi felt an overwhelming urge to make a snappy comeback, but held her tongue.

"Can I…ask something?" A nod was her green-light, and she played with her fingers as she tried to find the right wording. "Why…why are you dressed like that?" Not that she actually minded how he looked, in fact it made her cheeks color in a blush, but it was drawing attention.

"Oh," his eyes were obstructed by a glare on his glasses, "that has to do with the favor."

 _ **-I Don't Need Diamonds-**_

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Haruhi noticed the twins in Kyõya's limo, wearing matching suits. Their hair was just as usual, as wild and untamed as the look in their eyes. The twins smiles at the brunette, greeting her simultaneously. "What are you two doing here?"

"Not happy to see us, Haru?" Hikaru teased, his signature smirk on his face.

"No, it's not that. I just…" Haruhi struggled to find the right words. She was happy to see them, but it didn't help explain what was going on. She knew that there was no big event scheduled, especially since Tamaki had just got back from France. _"_ _I wonder_ _…"_ she thought.

"Haruhi?" Kyōya called. "Why don't you get in? I can explain on the way."

She complied, getting inside the dim limo. Her hands touched a soft, beautiful velvet that covered each seat, and it felt amazing under her fingers. There was a lit-up bar on the left wall of the limo, glasses and full liquor bottles were lined up on the bottom. The lights from underneath the bottles made the alcohol inside glow a brilliant amber color, almost like a beacon. Blue and soft red lights shone across the ceiling, which illuminated the plush, black carpet below.

A brush of someone's hand on her shoulder startled her, drawing her from her observations of the vehicle's interior. The twins raised a pair of matching eyebrows, their gaze flicking between the two friends across the limo. "Haruhi." A deep voice called to her, making her look away from the twins. "Let me explain now, okay?

"It started last night, when I met with my father. He was talking with me about the usual, nothing out of the ordinary. And, for some reason he turned the conversation towards marriage. I didn't completely realize until he handed me this."

From his bag, Kyōya produced a manilla folder and handed it to her. She flipped open the cover, and started at what she saw. A photo of a girl, no younger than herself. The traditional black hair and dark brown eyes, small body and pretty features made up this mysterious lady. She wore a fitting black dress that reached her knees, paired with modest kitten-heels of the same color. The woman was posed in front of a large, beautiful garden, and a mansion could be seen in the background. Clearly, she was wealthy. Beneath her photo was a small pile of papers, and as Haruhi skimmed through them, she learned quite a bit:

Her name was Sakura Kuronoma, and she was 16 years old. She stood at 4'10", and was 100% Japanese. Her father owned a top-tier fishing business, who ran and managed a majority of Japan's naval ports. Kuronoma's family was heavily invested in the law as well, and almost every single one of her siblings was either a lawyer, judge, or psychologist who specialized in the mindset and actions of serial killers and major criminals. Kuronoma planned to go into law school, and was the youngest in her family, so she was unable to inherit the family business. Her father was in poor health, and wished to see his youngest marry – at least become engaged – before he passed.

"She's not as wealthy as a majority of us students at Ouran, but she's well off." Hikaru commented off-handedly, shrugging.

"Alright." Haruhi closed the file, and turned to Kyōya. "What does any of this mean to me?"

"Well, my father has said he wishes for me to meet her, as a potential bride. I suppose you could say that I may have reacted a bit childish, and told him I was already engaged. After getting passed his shock, it took me a while to convince him. I sort of didn't expect him to ask me who it was, and I may have said it was the honor student at school. To put it simply," he turned to look at her, "I need you to pose as my betrothed."

 _ **-I Don't Need Diamonds-**_

"OW!" Haruhi yelped, her hands plastered to the wall in front of her. "Kaoru, that hurts!" She gritted her teeth as he tightened the corset again.

"I'm sorry Haru. Just a bit more, okay?" He apologized, tugging on the ribbon once more. "This is the first dress that Hika and I designed on our own, with no help from our mother." His voice took on a dreamy tone, one that made Haruhi relax as he spoke. "I think it'll look great on you, but I guess we got our measurements a bit too small." He chuckled, finishing with the corset. "I hope Kyōya likes this dress, and I hope you do as well. I understand that this is a weird favor, but I think…it'll be good for the both of you."

"What…?" She wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but she shoved the thought into the back of her mind.

As she turned, her eyes landed on the dress she was supposed to wear. It was a long dress, that had an empire-waist cut. The entire dress was pleated, and was covered in small diamonds. It was a gorgeous silver color, and the neckline stopped right at the base of her neck, and covered her shoulders. She guessed that heels would be required to wear the dress, since it was probably designed for someone of a more model-height.

"I'll help you, come here." Kaoru motioned for her to step close to him, and she watched at the dress was taken off of the hanger and placed over her head. It slipped over her body like water, fitting to her every curve – actually, in Haruhi's opinion, it created curves. Kaoru stepped behind her to fasten a button at the back of her neck, and adjust the dress's skirt so it laid properly.

Next, she was taken to a small room, where Kaoru did her hair. He curled her locks in chunks, making them fall gracefully around her jawline, framing her face. As she reached up to touch it, Haruhi noticed that it felt softer than usual. After he was done, he did her makeup. She was less ready for this part, but she did trust him. He gave her an elegant smokey eye and a neutral lip, making her eyes stand out. Mascara coated just her top lashes, and a bit of liner framed her eyes.

"Ta-da." Once he finally let her see, the small girl honestly didn't recognize the person in the mirror. She was outstandingly beautiful, and looked nothing like Haruhi. It was crazy, how much a little bit of makeup could drastically effect how she looked.

She couldn't wait to see what Kyōya thought.

 **Here we are! I** **'** **ll try and update soon, I promise!** **ヾ** **(** **＠⌒—⌒＠** **)** **ノ**

 **Kisses,** **〜（ゝ。∂）**

 **~Rioter**


End file.
